


Lost And Found

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Music In The Sound Of Your Name [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Music In The Sound Of Your Name, MusicVerse, Non-Canon MusicVerse, OTP Feels, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon request from the Suddenly, There Is Music In The Sound Of Your Name universe!</p><p>Prompt: Hinata is a street musician and Fuyuhiko is walking down the street, when he suddenly hears his song.</p><p>Send a request here - http://musicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

Fuyuhiko had had a rough day.

First of all, it wasn’t exactly like every day wasn’t a rough day, so really he shouldn’t be saying that. Being a known yakuza heir was definitely not the best thing for his reputation.

Every single day, he would hear nothing but heckling, and he was constantly running from society. Running from other people. Running from their expectations. Running from himself. And he couldn’t take it anymore. It was finally getting to him. The thought of being constantly ridiculed for being a part of a yakuza family, something he had no control over, was tearing him apart.

He couldn’t help it that he was born. There was nothing he could’ve done to have prevented the inevitable. It was simply the family he was born into. It was through no fault of his own that he was born into a crime family.

He continued walking down the street, thinking about nothing but how he was going to get out of this town.

He was going to get out of this town, and he was going to go somewhere where nobody knew who he was or what he was. He was going to go somewhere that he could start anew. Maybe he could find his soulmate. Maybe he could actually have some friends. Maybe he could finally feel safe in his own skin.

But until he could get home, he was stuck on this godforsaken street.

The clacking of heels on the sidewalk are all that he can hear. Chatter, whispers as he walks past, shouts from across the street…

And someone playing the guitar and singing.

The chords seemed vaguely familiar sounding, but nothing too out of place. Street performers were fairly common, especially on a busy street like this one. Each one of them performing _their song_ , hoping that maybe they’ll make a quick buck, or even find the soulmate that could sing every word of it with them.

The music was sweet-sounding, and Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but be intrigued by the sounds of the guitar strings being plucked to and fro. The melody is intangible, and then he hears the sounds of a person singing.

Fuyuhiko’s eyes filled with tears as he listened.

**_You’ve been tossed aside your whole life / Jeered at by your peers  
And so have I / And so have I_ **

**_You’ve made it through 17 years of strife / Swallowed all your fears  
And so have I / And so have I_ **

****_**So hold onto me as we walk down this street / Our struggles will stumble and fall to our feet**_  
 _ **We both have each other and that’s all we need / We’ll make it through everything**_  
 _ **Because we’re from the Lost and Found / And we’ve found each other**_

It’s _his_ _song_. The lyrics sounded so much better coming from another person, but Fuyuhiko was a little taken aback that it’s a guy.

But that didn’t matter. He didn’t care who it is. He couldn’t give a shit whether or not it was an alien. It made him feel strong. He was already smitten with whoever it could be.

As he walked closer to the noise, he was surprised that there wasn’t a big crowd surrounding the boy. His voice was amazing, and his guitar playing skills weren’t bad either. He was much better than almost any other person Fuyuhiko had ever heard. His smooth tenor rang in the air, and he swore that he could hear the birds in the air singing along with the melody.

 _He’s got breathtaking eyes_ , Fuyuhiko noticed.

Fuyuhiko waited until he started the next verse to start singing along, each measure building more pressure in his head. What if he screwed up? What if he ruined the song? What if this boy stopped singing?

Either way, he took in a sharp breath and opened his mouth.

**_You’ve tried and you’ve tried but you just can’t seem / To get anything right  
And so have I / And so have I_ **

**_You’ve fumbled around lost in all your daydreams / Wondering what leaving would be like  
And so have I / And so have I_ **

****_**So hold onto me as we walk down this street / Our struggles will stumble and fall to our feet**_  
 _ **We both have each other and that’s all we need / We’ll make it through everything**_  
 _ **Because we’re from the Lost and Found / And we’ve found each other**_

The boy looked taken aback, but he kept strumming and singing, looking into Fuyuhiko’s eyes. His eyes were even better when they were looking at him. They were so green and he wasn’t sure what more he should do, except walk up to him and just kiss him. His heart was keeping time to the beat of the song, thumping against his ribcage like an animal trying to escape.

He was already so in love that it hurt.

The boy sang the chorus one final time and then set down the guitar, walking towards Fuyuhiko, his gaze still not once leaving his. “Oh my God,” he said, with a cute smile. “I can’t believe I actually FOUND you.”

“T-The name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. I-It’s nice to meet you. You… you sounded good,” Fuyuhiko replied, feeling a blush beginning to creep onto his face.

“Hajime Hinata. Th-Th-Thank you! I’m glad you thought so!”

“Well, uh… what do we do now?”

Hajime (what a fitting name for the boy who was about to give Fuyuhiko a new beginning) shrugged. “I mean, we could start doing a duet act?”

“Hmm, sounds tempting, but I think I might have to pass. Have you heard my voice? I sound like a fucking dying moose.”

Hajime’s laughter was almost as good as his singing.


End file.
